TL- October 31st
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: The children of Sam, Carly, Claudia, and Maxie enjoy all the tricks and treats of Halloween! JaSam, JoMax, CarJax, and ClauSon.


_Characters:_

Emma Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 5  
Gabe Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 4  
Maddie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 4  
Katie Morgan (Sam and Jason)- 2

Michael Corinthos (Carly and Sonny)- 19  
Morgan Corinthos (Carly and Sonny)- 17  
Josslyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 10  
Courtney Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 5  
Connor Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 4  
Bella Jacks (Jax and Brenda)- 3  
Jacelyn Jacks (Carly and Jax)- 2

Chloe Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 5  
Christian Hunter (Maxie and Matt)- 5  
Lukas Spencer (Maxie and Lucky)- 4  
Leah Zacchara (Maxie and Johnny)- 3  
Ava Jones (Maxie)- 2

Izzie Zacchara (Claudia)- 11  
Zack Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 5  
Hunter Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 4  
Brittany Corinthos (Sonny and Brenda)- 4  
Brenna Corinthos (Sonny and Claudia)- 3  
Lola Zacchara (Claudia and Nikolas)- 2

Lindsey Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 11  
Tyler Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 5  
Nate Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 5  
Noah Scorpio-Drake (Robin and Patrick)- 4

Spencer Cassadine (Nikolas and Courtney)- 16

Molly Lansing Davis (Alexis and Ric)- 16

Lila Rae Alcazar (Skye and Lorenzo)- 16

"Chloe, if you don't hold still, you're not going to look like anything!" Maxie Jones Zacchara said to her oldest child as she struggled to tie her hair in a bun.

The anxious five year old wiggled around. "But Mommy! I wanna go!"

"Do you want to look like Tinkerbell or not?"

Chloe sighed dramatically. "Yes."

"Then sit still." Maxie ran the brush through her child's long, bright blonde hair against before managing to successfully wrap it up in a bun. She attacked the wings to Chloe's green costume. "There, you're all done. See? It wasn't that hard."

Maxie looked across the room to see that her friends- Sam Morgan, Carly Corinthos-Jacks, and Claudia Zacchara- were still struggling with the costumes of their children.

Claudia struggled to hold two year old Lola and brush three year old Brenna's hair at the same time. "Maxie, are you finished? Can you put a bow in Brittany's hair?"

Maxie looked around the room for the four year old. "Sure. Where is she?"

"BRITTANY!" Claudia yelled, startling Lola. "Sorry, baby."

"Why do you have her today anyway?" Carly questioned as she put a tiara on five year old Courtney's hair, completing her Sleeping Beauty costume.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Because Brenda couldn't be bothered to take care of her daughter. When she dropped her off two days ago, she told Sonny she was going to Rome and she didn't know when she would be back."

Carly sighed. "We go through the same stuff with her and Bella. This time, she took her with her though."

"I wish I could just adopt Britt and we could be done with dealing with her. I already treat her just like I treat Zack, Hunter, Brenna, and Lola, and I love her just as much as them."

"Mommy Claudia? Are you gonna do my hair?" Brittany wondered as she came into the room.

"No, Maxie is. Sit down."

Maxie studied Brittany's Alice in Wonderland costume. "You make a beautiful Alice, Britty."

"Thank you." She turned around so the blonde could fix her hair.

"Okay, let's go over the list." Sam suggested as she picked up her youngest child. "We've got Zack, Emma, Courtney, Chloe, Christian, Maddie, Gabe, Connor, Hunter, Brittany, Lukas, Leah, Brenna, Ava, Katie, Jacelyn, and Lola."

"God, that's a lot of kids when you say in like that." Claudia groaned.

"I think all the super heroes are done. Zack is The Hulk, Christian is Batman, Gabe is Ironman, Connor is Superman, Hunter is Thor, and Lukas is Captain America."

"Zack still needs his face painted." Claudia corrected.

"I'll do it." Carly offered. "C'mon, Zacky, let's go in the bathroom."

"Let's talk about the two year olds first. Katie is Jasmine, Jacelyn is Cinderella, Lola is Mulan, and Ava is Snow White. Katie's done. Are the others?" Maxie and Claudia nodded. "Okay, then the three year olds. Leah is Rapunzel and Brenna is Pocahontas. How close are they to being done?"

"Leah's done." Maxie answered. "Claudia, do you need help with Brenna?"

"She just needs the back of her dress tied and then she'll be fine."

"The four year olds. Maddie is Belle and Brittany is Alice."

"Britt's done." Maxie confirmed, telling the little girl to go play. "What about Mads?"

"As long as she didn't mess up her hair, then she's done. And last but not least, the five year olds. Emma is Ariel, Courtney is Aurora, and Chloe is Tinkerbell."

"Chloe and Court are finished. What about Emma?"

"I need help with her wig." Emma was the only one not being a princess with her natural hair color, so she had to wear a wig. "Come on, Emma!"

Emma ran in, which looked like a struggle because of her mermaid dress. "Are you doing my hair now?"

"Yep, Maxie's gonna help." Sam put Katie down and picked up Emma, putting her on the couch. "Let's hurry up so we can go!"

The four women were immediately regretting taking so many children out when they got onto the dark streets of Port Charles. The four and five year olds immediately took off, and the three year olds would have too if it wasn't for Carly.

"Let's walk together, girls." Carly said as she put Brenna and Leah on each of her hips. "Be good, unlike your older brothers and sisters."

"Speaking of older brothers and sisters, where are Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn?"

"Well, the boys are 17 and 19 now, so all they're worried about is partying. Michael is at some party with some friends from high school, and Morgan is at a party of some kid at his school with Lila Rae, Spencer, and Molly."

"What about Joss?"

"You know that Robin and I trade years. It's her year."

Five years ago, when now 10 year old Josslyn was only five, Carly and Jax had been unable to go out because Courtney was sick, so Robin Scorpio, who is the mother of Josslyn's best friend Lindsey, had offered to take her. Carly graciously accepted, and the following year, Robin's son Noah had been sick so she couldn't go out, so Carly offered to take Lindsey, and ever since then, it had become a tradition.

"What did Josslyn dress up as?" Maxie wondered.

"Baby Spice. Lindsey was Posh Spice."

"What about the other three?"

Carly laughed. "Nate, Noah, and Tyler." The women burst into laughter, imagining the embarrassment the boys would feel when they were teenagers. "Where's Izzie?"

"She flew to Milan last night. She said she wanted to spend some time with my uncle Rudy. He loves Halloween, and she didn't want him to be alone."

"That's so sweet of her." Maxie gushed.

"Hey, where are the kids?" Sam asked. She stopped pushing the double stroller that contained Katie and Jacelyn, while Claudia stopped shortly behind her with the one holding Lola and Ava.

"CHLOE!" Maxie shouted. "CHRISTIAN! LUKAS!"

"COURTNEY JEAN AND CONNOR JOHN! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Carly called out.

"I don't see them." Claudia commented, moving protectively next to her youngest child and taking Brenna from Carly. "Where are they?"

"Oh God, what if something happened to them?" they all glared at Maxie. "What? You guys know how dangerous it's been lately. It's the reason Sonny, Jason, and Johnny aren't here helping us."

"I'm calling Jason." Sam took her phone out of her pocket and dialed.

"Emma, look!" Chloe pointed in the direction of one of the most decorated houses they had seen.

"It's a haunted house." Christian explained. "Let's go in!"

"No." Brittany immediately protested. Hunter grabbed her hand and started running towards it. "No Hunter! I don't wanna go in!"

"Hunter, quit it!" Maddie yelled, stomping her foot. She looked at Gabe. "Make him stop!"

"What am I gonna do?" Gabe questioned through a mouth full of M&Ms.

"Go get her!"

"You!"

"I'm too scared!"

Connor grabbed her hand. "I'll go in with you. Come on, Maddie." They walked towards the house hesitantly.

"Let's go see what's in there, Luke." Gabe said to Lukas. The two boys followed Maddie and Connor, leaving only Emma, Courtney, Chloe, Christian, and Zack.

"They're gonna get my little sister! I have to go get her!" Zack yelled. He started running towards the house.

"I'll come!" Christian offered, following behind him.

Emma, Chloe, and Courtney looked at each other and then back at the house. The oldest of the three spoke.

"Well? What do we do?" she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her bun.

Emma gulped. "We go in."

16 year old Molly Lansing Davis stood ready in her zombie costume, prepared to scare the next child that walked through the haunted house. When one of her friends from school asked if she would be willing to help out at a haunted house she was going to have, Molly quickly agreed, dragging Lila Rae along with her. She was surprised when she heard crying.

Molly peaked around the curtain and immediately recognized the child. Her cousin, Brittany Corinthos, was gripping onto her half-brother, Hunter, as they walked through. Molly walked out of her hiding place to ask if she was okay, but when Brittany saw her, she screamed. She started to scream and ran ahead, leaving Hunter.

"Britt, wait! Don't leave me in here!" Hunter raced after her.

Next, she heard her niece's wobbly voice. "Brittany?"

"Maddie!" Molly tried, but the four year old jumped back and grabbed Connor's hand, racing through.

"This was scarier than I thought." She heard her nephew say to Lukas Spencer. She didn't try to stop them, knowing she would just scare them.

Then, she heard Zack and Christian. She figured she might as well have a little fun. Besides, it's not like they'll remember this when they're older, right?

"Zack." She groaned, holding out her arms in front of her and walking slowly towards them. "Christian."

"How does she know our names?" Christian whispered.

"I'm going to eat your brains!" she moaned. They screamed and ran past her and towards the exit. Molly couldn't help but laugh.

"There they are." Carly sighed in relief as she ran forward. She noticed not one, not two, but _all_ of the kids were crying. She picked up Connor. "What happened?"

"It was so scary, Mommy!" Maddie sobbed as she ran to Sam, clinging to her legs. Gabe followed his twin sister's lead, as Brittany, Hunter, and Zack ran to Claudia and Lukas and Christian went to Maxie.

"Where are Emma, Chloe, and Courtney?" Sam demanded.

"They ate their brains!" Brittany cried. The women exchanged a look before noticing that they were standing right in front of a haunted house.

"Why did you go in there?" Claudia scolded.

Sam pulled away from Maddie and Gabe. "I'll go in and find them."

"I'll come too." Carly offered, putting Connor down.

"No! They know our names! They'll get you!" Christian wailed.

Carly and Sam shared a look before walking towards the haunted house. They went inside.

Sam was immediately blinded by the strobe lights. She hated these things. Why did a bunch of four and five year olds think this was a good idea? But they were so young that she realized they probably _didn't_ think.

"Emma? Courtney? Chloe?" she called. She heard a scream up ahead and immediately recognized it as Emma's. She and Carly ran towards the noise.

They noticed a dark haired zombie was currently backing the girls up against a wall. Sam grabbed the girl's shoulder and pushed her back, away from the children. She picked up Emma and Chloe while Carly picked up Courtney.

"Wait, Molly?" Carly asked.

"Finally someone recognizes me." Molly laughed. "All the kids came through here crying and I tried to help them, but they just screamed and ran."

"That's why Christian said the people in here knew his name." Carly realized.

Molly laughed again. "No, that's cause I scared him and Zack."

"Molly!" Sam tried not to laugh for the kids' sake.

"So this is party?" Carly questioned.

Molly frowned. "What?"

"Morgan said that he was going to a party with you, Lila Rae, and Spencer."

"Well Lila Rae and I are here. I haven't talked to him or Spencer."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill that boy." She looked down at Courtney, then back up at Sam. "Let's get out of here."

"See ya, Mol." Sam said as they exited the haunted house. Claudia and Maxie had managed to calm the kids down and they were all standing around quietly.

"This is why you don't run off." Claudia told them. "You all have a way of finding trouble when you're together."

"We won't do it again." Hunter promised.

"Shut up, Hunter! It was your fault!" Chloe yelled, wiggling out of Sam's arms. "Hunter made Brittany go in and we all ran to try and save her!"

"Oh really?" Claudia's look at her youngest son told them all that he would be in some trouble later.

Hunter smiled at her, giving her the dimples that were identical to his father's. "Sorry, Mama."

Claudia smiled back, but then realized what he was doing. "You're certainly your father's son."

When Sam walked through the front door, Jason was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. He smiled at her and stood.

"How was trick or treating?" he asked.

"Fun!" Emma yelled.

"Scary." Maddie shuddered.

"Alright." Gabe shrugged.

Sam ran a hand through a sleeping Katie's hair. "Stressful."

"How about you all go get your costumes off? It's almost bed time." Jason stated. Emma, Maddie, and Gabe raced up the stairs. "What happened? I tried to call you back after I saw your missed call, but you didn't answer."

"Well the kids ran off, besides the four little girls, Leah, and Brenna, and we couldn't find them, but then we saw them all run out of some backyard and realized they went into a haunted house. Emma, Chloe, and Court didn't come out, so Carly and I went to find them and found out that Molly was dressed up inside as a zombie and scaring kids, even though Morgan told Carly he was going to a party with her, so I bet he's gonna get an earful when he gets home." Sam took off her shoes. "Katie fell asleep before we even got back to Carly's, and the kids had some candy, so I doubt they'll ever go to bed tonight."

"Let's go check on them." Jason led the way upstairs. They went to Katie's room first. Sam took off her Jasmine costume and put some pajamas on her instead, and then put her into her bed. They went down the hall towards Maddie's room. She was sound asleep on the floor, her costume still on.

Jason lifted Maddie up and took off her costume, handing it to Sam. She gave him some pajamas to put on her and then they put her in bed.

"Gabe or Emma?"

"Gabe." Sam responded. They went to their only son's room and found that he was also asleep, but he had on pajamas and was under his blanket.

"Goodnight, baby boy." Sam kissed his head. "You think Emma's sleeping?"

"Maybe." Jason turned Gabe's light off and then they went to Emma's room together. She was sitting cross legged on her bed with her pajamas on as she struggled to get her wig off.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed help?" Sam wondered.

"I knew you would come." Sam started to unfasten all of the bobby pins holding the red wig onto her five year old's head. Once she was done, she set it on the stool to Emma's vanity.

Jason sat down on the edge of Emma's bed and she crawled onto his lap. "I wish you were there, Daddy."

"Me too, Em."

Emma grinned, showing off her dimples. "Zack told me I'm the prettiest princess ever."

"You sure are." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." Jason stood and pulled back her blankets, putting her down on the bed and pulling them up again.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Jason kissed her, followed by Sam. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Night, baby. See you tomorrow."

Emma yawned as they turned off the light. "Happy Halloween."

"You too." Sam smiled at her before closing her door.

_It was weird to write this with Chloe J's name as Chloe. I think I like writing them when they're little though, I can just imagine all the trouble they could get into. _

_If you didn't get the hint at the end, this is when Zack starts to call Emma 'Princess'. _

_What did you think of the incorporation of more of the adult characters?_

_Would you like to see more of the kids when they're little? _

_If you have any ideas for one shots, don't be afraid to tell me!_


End file.
